A Old Tale, A New Twist
by YellowDustin
Summary: When it is Lothor's birthday he gets a unique present from his two niece's. One so good his dream of destroying the Ranger seems insight.
1. Happy Birthday Uncle

Standard Disclaimer: We all know the chant by know, someone else owns the Rangers, not you or me so we borrow what we can and make them dance and sing.  
  
Pairing: Dustin and Hunter, for this story no others will be, sorry.  
  
Story: A fairy tale, a slash fairy tale to warn you. A spin off of Snow White. How would you react when your attacked and you find out that you and your friends are part of a fairy tale. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kapri and Marah" Lothor shouted as it echoed through his ship. He hadn't heard their annoying laughter lately and was worried, not for them but by them. He knew when they were silent that meant that they were planning something. Something that would inevitably fail. He wanted it to fail quickly and soon. He wanted them to be annoying he was amused half the time. While they were annoying he didn't totally hate them, otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to take them. Still the ship was quiet he did not hear Zurgane or Chuppo. Finally he got frustrated and walked into the back of the ship and "Happy Birthday" was shouted by his many minions and family. Okay so not all their plans fail Lothor thought as he half smiled.  
  
Dustin and Blake where at Ninja Ops sparring with Shane and Cam talking by the computer when Tori waked in. He naturally chipper attitude was diminished by what looked like a lack of sleep. Her hair thrown back into a very loose and unkempt ponytail. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were defiantly bags under her eyes. "She waved to Blake as she grabbed a blanket from a hidden closet and bundled up on the couch. Dustin eyed her suspiciously as he glanced at his watch, ducking a kick from his partner. It was nearly two in the afternoon. Must be bad dreams, Dustin thought as he caught Blake's hand and threw it back at him. He add to much force and accidentally spun into Blake. He stopped and the two broke out laughing. Tori covered her ears and tried to fall back asleep. These nightmares are just two much, she thought as she cuddled under the warmth of the blanket. She didn't notice as Blake put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and let the sleep take over her.  
  
Lothor was enjoying a cake shaped as a Kelzack when Marah and Kapri entered with a book size present. They handed it to their uncle who looked at them quizzically. He flung the wrapping off and noticed it was indeed a book. A large, leather bound book with the Kelzack crest on it. "Uncle if you just say the words on the first page, you will like so summon a monster with a cool ability. "Kapri said as she looked for a sign that her uncle liked the gift. He opened to the first page and he read the words silently at first and then aloud to those who could not see it:  
  
"If you what you wish, you do not see then these words will summon me. But for me to appear you must be evil and have no fear. Say my name and state your wish and that you seek, will bring you bliss"  
  
Lothor wasn't sure he thought well enough about this but it was to late. A figure materialized in front of him, it was like looking at the young Tori. Only her hair was black and her clothes were more leather than blue. He almost let his jaw drop as she looked at him her eyes filled with lust and happiness. "A century in that book is enough to make anyone stressed" she rubbed her temples. Finally she clapped her hands together and a blue cloud of smoke enveloped her body. "Your wish is my command" she said as her form disappeared.  
  
Tori was awakened by Cam and the others. The computer was beeping and she somehow knew she didn't want to get up. Dustin came over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead Tor get some sleep we will handle this" he placed a quick peck on her forehead. She smiled and fell back to sleep. But this time the nightmare wasn't there, nothing was there just sleep. Dustin and Hunter arrived to the park last, the others standing there staring at the woman in black leather skirt and a leather halter top. Her black hair pulled into a pair of pig tails. Her face was alight with a evil grin. She was floating above the ground by about a foot. Dustin and Hunter stopped they could see why the others had. The woman looked exactly like their Tori. "Didn't Lothor try and evil Tori before?" Dustin asked Cam who was laughing out of nervousness. "Yeah but I have a feeling that this thing is not an alien." Cam said while he touched his pendent. It was freezing cold. And he knew that was not a good sign. "Well then I suggest we deal with her quickly" Shane said as he ran towards her only to be flung back like he was a rag doll. She hadn't even lifted a hand when Cam flew into Blake. Hunter saw the blue lighting before Dustin and dodged to stop it from hitting him. The lighting caught his shirt on fire and all noticed that they hadn't morphed yet. Cam raised his pendent and then time froze.  
  
Terra stood as she watched each of the weak Power Ranger's attempted to stop her. She had yet to do anything powerful, even the small bolt would do no real damage. It was part of fulfilling her master wish. 'Make them look like fools then make them regret they were ever Ranger's in the first place.' that was what she had heard him think as he repeated the words in the book. That cursed book that had kept her from her true passion. She shuddered at the though of going back, knowing if the wish was not fulfilled to the specification then that was where she was going to be forced to be this time she wouldn't know how long. Finally she snapped her fingers and everything froze in side the limits of Blue Bay.  
  
"High to high, low to low, that which inspires takes its toll. You will find the things you did not know, and be unable to stop the fold. The only thing that can stop this spell is if your heart is to stop as well."  
  
With that Terra is gone in a bright blue blast and the day turns to night and back to day. Each of the Ranger's waking in their respective houses. With the exception of Tori who woke to Sensei staring at her. "I am sorry to interrupt Tori, but I feel that there has been some unforeseen changes. And I fear things are worse than I could imagine." 


	2. Twenty Four Hour Nap

Standard Disclaimer as in the first Chapter. Please R&R. I value your thoughts and criticism.

Tori blinked as she stared at the once human person in front of her. She was trying to understand what he meant but her head was still reeling from not enough sleep. She glanced at her watch, she stopped at did a double take. It was the next day. She had slept for nearly twenty four hours and she still felt tired. She started to get up when she looked at her morpher. With in a second the Blue Wind Rangers morpher vanished. She cried out and looked at Sensei, his face scrunched up. He said nothing and Tori was sure that there was nothing he could say that would have made her feel better.  
  
Dustin opened his eyes and noticed the yellow paint of his room. He looked around wondering what had happened to the mysterious Tori look alike. He jerk around and saw his mother standing in his doorway. "Finally you little shit you are up now I want you to get out of this house and find some food in the forest." He was shocked his mother had never talked to him like that and there was no forest around. Still he complied not wanting to anger her more. He dressed and left the house searching for Hunter. He stopped me from getting hurt, but he got hurt instead, Dustin thought as he noted that for it being nearly noon no one was outside and all the stores were still closed. He was lost in though when Shane and Blake ran into him.  
  
For some weird reason Shane couldn't move in his own bed as found two other people on top of him. It was the Blake Bradley and Cam Watanabe. He didn't know why they were here and didn't know why they were bunched together. He shifted and woke the other two up. They exchanged odd glances and quickly left with out saying anything. Cam went off to Ninja Ops and Shane and Blake went to find Dustin and Hunter. They found the first person easy enough. Dustin was silently on their way to the Bradley's. He had told the others about his mother and they too were confused the day seemed to be turning out to be that way. Blake opened the apartment door and sure enough Hunter was lying on the couch. All three boys turned around as soon as they opened the door. Hunter wasn't wearing anything and Dustin had caught a small peek. He smiled to himself and gave a small laugh. Just as I thought, Dustin thought as Blake yelled at Hunter to put on some clothes.  
  
Hunter awoke to Dustin staring at him for a minute and then noticed he wasn't wearing anything. He grinned as Blake yelled at him. He grabbed a pair of boxer's from his room and came back to find Shane staring at the floor and Dustin smiling widely. Hunter felt himself smile and he walked over to him and slugged him in the arm jokingly. He leaned into and whispered into Dustin's ear, "Wish I would have known you were coming over would have invited you to the striping party" he cut off and he and Dustin laughed together. Shane looked at him confusingly and Blake just didn't want to know.  
  
Cam entered the Ninja Ops through the waterfall protecting it. He entered to find Tori and Sensei talking, stopping to acknowledge Cam and Tori rushed to him. With out a word she pointed to her wrist and Cam laughed. "Lost it did you Tor" But she shook her head and he looked down to his chest his pendent wasn't there either. He started to yell when his father stopped him. "Cam gather the others and meet back her in an hour." With that Cam turned and left leaving Tori and Sensei to continue their talk.  
  
Tori and Sensei had started to brainstorm over what could be happing and Tori and he were at complete lack of ideas. It wasn't until the others got there that Terra showed up again in the park that Tori got an idea. This time she had a dark green book opened to a few pages from the beginning. Her voice was cold as she spoke "Once upon a time.....".


End file.
